


Novoroční ples

by Santinan_Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Hermione Granger, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Reunions, Romance, Sex, Sex on Furniture
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santinan_Black/pseuds/Santinan_Black
Summary: Hermiona je na maškarním novoročním plese a snaží se ho přežít. Tedy až do chvíle, než narazí na cizince v černém oděvu a s uhrančivýma očima za černou škraboškou s havraními pírky. Proč jen je Hermioně povědomý?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Kudos: 5





	Novoroční ples

Rozhlédla se po tanečním sále a ztěžka si povzdechla. Nějak nechápala, co na tomhle maškarním novoročním plese dělá. Pohlédla na bar a rozhodla se, že si to tu zpříjemní. Jediné, co ji utěšovalo, bylo, že v krvavě rudých korzetových šatech a černé škrabošce ji nikdo nepoznával, takže si s nikým nemusela nuceně povídat ani se strojeně usmívat. Toužila být doma a pracovat na svých projektech nebo ležet v horké vaně s knihou. Nic z toho jí momentálně nebylo dopřáno, a tak se alespoň vydala k místnímu baru.

Aby si mohla objednat, tak byla nucena se pomalu probojovávat přes tlačenici lidí, která se tu utvořila. Nakonec zvítězila její netrpělivost a začala si svou cestu probojovávat lokty, touha po troše alkoholu prostě byla silnější. Nechala si namíchat nějaký koktejl a chtěla odejít, ale když se otočila, tak vrazila přímo do nějakého muže v černém oděvu i škrabošce, kterou navíc zdobila nejspíše havraní pera.  
„Pa-pardon,“ vykoktala ze sebe při pohledu na vlhkou skvrnu, kterou mu na kabátci vykouzlil obsah její skleničky. Muž nic neřekl, ale počastoval ji pohledem pronikavých temně hnědých očí. Hermionu polilo horko a na tvářích ucítila stoupající ruměnec. Najednou byla za škrabošku opravdu vděčná. Chtěla se kolem muže protáhnout, ale paži ji sevřela jeho velká ruka. Podívala se nejdříve na jeho ruku, a pak vzhlédla k němu. V očích jí doutnal vztek.  
„Zatančete si se mnou,“ požádal s hrdelním přízvukem. Věnovala mu ohromený pohled a k vlastní nevíře přikývla na souhlas. Vzal jí sklenici z ruky, odložil ji na stolek a odváděl ji k tanečnímu parketu. Lidé před nimi jim ustupovali z cesty, jako by ten muž byl někdo velice důležitý či ho obklopovala aura nedotknutelnosti. Zamrazilo ji z toho a horečně přemýšlela, kdo ten muž může být. Jeho vysoká postava s širokými rameny, která ještě podtrhoval přiléhavý a vypasovaný kabátec, jí byla jaksi vzdáleně povědomá, ale nedokázala ji přiřadit k nikomu konkrétnímu, nakonec zatřepala hlavou a vyhnala ty myšlenky z hlavy.

Vedl ji po parketu naprosto bezchybně a neomylně, takže si mohla dovolit uvolnit se, nechat se vést a unášet tancem. Zavřela oči a na tváři se jí po dlouhé době objevil úsměv. Její tanečník si toho všiml a nedokázal od ní odtrhnout zrak. Líbila se mu. Když píseň skončila, tak ji pustil a obřadně se sklonil k její ruce, na jejíž hřbet ji políbil. Dotek jeho horkých rtů na její kůži vyslal mravenčení, které jí proběhlo páteří až do mozku.  
„Projdeme se?“ navrhla najednou. Z nějakého důvodu ji tento muž fascinoval, ačkoliv nedokázala přesně definovat proč. Přišla si, jako by byla magnet a on měl ten správný pól, který je k sobě přitahoval. Muž přikývl a nabídl jí rámě, které samozřejmě přijala. V duchu přemýšlela, jestli to jsou opravdu svaly, co cítí pod látkou kabátce nebo je to nějaké vycpávání. Když si uvědomila, nad čím přemýšlí, tak se musela usmát. Její společník si toho všiml a věnoval jí zvědavý pohled, avšak ona jen zavrtěla hlavou. Byla mu vděčná, že nevyzvídal, bála se totiž, že by se jí vysmál, kdyby mu řekla pravdu.

Došli až do nějaké opuštěné staré knihovny či pracovny. Hermioně se na ní zamlouvalo to, že tam nikdo nebyl a viditelně nebyla ani moc používaná, tedy nehrozilo, že by je tu někdo mohl vidět. Unaveně se usmála a rozhodla se sejmout si škrabošku. Když to udělala, muž před ní zatajil dech. Jsi to ty, prolétlo mu hlavou. Věděl jsem to, věděl jsem, že to musíš být ty. V duchu se usmál. Něco z jeho potěšení se mu nejspíše odrazilo v napůl zakryté tváři, protože se na něj zahleděla.

„Kdo jste, pane?“ zeptala se tiše. Věnoval jí úsměv, ale neřekl ani slovo. Cítila jeho upřený pohled, jako by se jí vypaloval na kůži a propaloval až na dno duše. Přišla až k němu a díky vysokým podpatkům si ani nemusela stoupat na špičky, aby mu dosáhla na obličej. Dřív, než ji stihl zarazit, chytila jeho masku s havraními pírky za okraj a strhla mu ji. Muž se okamžitě odvrátil a vlasy již déle nepřidržované maskou mu padly do obličeje v několika pramenech. Má vlasy černé jako hřích, pomyslela si s uspokojením. Vždy měla slabost pro tmavovlasé muže, čehož byl její bývalý přítel důkazem. Zůstal stát otočený zády k ní a jen natáhl dozadu ruku v němém gestu, kterému sice porozuměla, ale rozhodně mu nehodlala vyhovět. Přišla k němu a pohladila ho po zádech. V tom okamžiku ji chytila silná ruka, a neznámý muž si ji k sobě přitiskl zády, takže neměla šanci vidět mu do obličeje. Srdce jí bušilo tak, že měla pocit, že jí prorazí hrudník. Žaludek jí sevřel ledový pařát strachu, ale zároveň pocítila i touhu, která jí momentálně přišla nepochopitelná.

Cítila, jak se zhluboka nadechl. Jeho ruce se jí přesunuly na břicho, a pak vyjely výše až pod její ňadra stlačená korzetem. Slyšela jeho jemné povzdechnutí. Nebo si snad povzdechla ona? Měla pocit, že to nedokáže odlišit.  
„Hermiono,“ zašeptal jí do ucha a vtiskl jí horký polibek na krk, při kterém jí naskočila husí kůže, a v podbřišku ji zašimralo dosud nepoznanou touhou. Je možné, aby tolik toužila po neznámém muži? Nevěděla a bylo jí to jedno. Jeho horké ruce jí vymazávaly všechny tyto myšlenky z hlavy a ona si to skutečně užívala. Zaklonila hlavu a snažila se ji natočit tak, aby mu pohlédla do tváře, ale o to silněji si ji k sobě přitiskl a jednou velkou rukou ji něžně chytil kolem hrdla. Cítila se proti němu malá a křehká. Trochu ji to děsilo.  
„Kdo jsi?“ zeptala se znovu tiše. V odpověď se ozvalo hrdelní zasmání a na hrdle ucítila, krom jeho ruky, která jí otočila hlavu na druhou stranu, i jeho rty. Horké rty, které jí přejížděly po napnutých svalech krku. Když ucítila jemné kousnutí a následně ucítila dotek jeho jazyka, tak se zachvěla. Prsty druhé ruky cítila na ňadrech a zoufale toužila po něčem víc.

Opřela se o něj zády a jednou rukou ho chytila kolem krku a štíhlounké prsty mu zapletla do vlasů, které mu sahaly k límci kabátce. Již se nesnažila otočit, aby zjistila, kdo ten muž je. Nyní jí stačilo, že je tu s ní a pro ni. Usmál se do hebké pleti za Hermioniným ouškem, odtáhl ji od sebe a trhem přerval stužku, která jí svazovala korzet, který se snesl k zemi. Oběma dlaněmi sjel na hebké polokoule ňader, se kterými se mazlil. Hermioně unikl sten, když jí zmáčknul tvrdnoucí bradavky mezi palcem a ukazováčkem. Jednou rukou sjela dozadu a nahmatala bouli na jeho kalhotách. Několikrát ji stiskla a třela ji přes látku, načež ji odměnil kousnutím do krku. Opět zasténala a prohnula se v zádech, přišla si jako smyslů zbavená. Cizinec již nemohl déle čekat. Přišlo mu, že je uvnitř stravován plameny a jediný způsob, jak je uhasit, je být uvnitř jejího hebkého a skvostného těla. Otočil se s ní a opřel ji o stůl. Neprotestovala. Chvatnými pohyby si rozepnul kalhoty a vyhrnul jí sukni až k pasu. Zvláštně zvráceným způsobem ho potěšilo, že nemá žádné spodní prádlo a sám pro sebe se ze široka usmál. Jednou rukou ji nadzvedl, aby měl lepší přístup k její kundičce a pátravým prstem prozkoumával její dírku. Když ucítil, jak nádherně je pro něj vlhká, tak zasténal.

Hermiona se zapřela o stůl, aby si našla pohodlnější polohu, když do ní vnikl jeden jeho prst. Prudce se nadechla, když několikrát vklouznul dlouhým prstem dovnitř. Hořela touhou, která potřebovala uhasit. Nikdy v životě nic takového nepoznala. S nikým. Bylo to něco nového a úžasného. Vlhkým prstem obkroužil ještě její zadeček a ona se neklidně zavrtěla. Nevěděla, co má dělat. Jeho dotek ji dráždil a zároveň přiváděl do rozpaků.  
„Ach,“ povzdechla si ve chvíli, kdy jí zajel vlhkým prstem do zadečku. Byl to pro ni zvláštní a nový pocit, ale nebyl nepříjemný, to připouštěla.  
„Uvolni se pro mě, má lásko,“ zašeptal zhrublým hlasem cizinec. Hermiona jemně zavrtěla hlavou, ale to ho neodradilo. Vklouzl do ní i druhým prstem. Hermiona zasténala napůl bolestí a napůl potěšením. Najednou se v sobě už nevyznala. Nepoznávala tu cizí ženu, která tu ležela a nechávala si dělat všechny ty věci od naprosto neznámého muže. Když se začal v jejím těsném zadečku pohybovat, tak jí zároveň třel prstem i poštěváček a ona naprosto zapomněla na nějaký stud nebo ponížení. Pomaličku si to začínala užívat a vycházet mu vstříc.

„Ano, tak je to dobře, kočičko,“ pochválil ji. Nakonec prsty vytáhl, nadzvedl si ji v bocích a prudce do ní vniknul. Její těsná a vlhká jeskyňka ho zcela pohltila. Hermioně vyrazilo dech, jak je velký. Když do ní prudce vrážel, zatímco jí druhou rukou laskal klitoris, tak začala křičet vášní a zároveň i příjemnou bolestí z toho, jak moc ji napínal a hluboce do ní přirážel. Byla jím naplněná do posledního kousíčku. Jeho přírazy se neustále zrychlovaly a ve chvíli, kdy se kolem něj v křeči orgasmu stiskla její kundička, tak to nevydržel, ještě jednou přirazil hluboko do ní a vyvrcholil. Stále ještě v ní si na ni lehnul, ale aby ji pod sebou nerozdrtil, tak se opíral o ruce.

Byla tak úžasně těsná a vlhká, že si myslel, že se zblázní a jen při té myšlence ucítil, že znovu tvrdne. Věděl, že tuto ženu si již nikdy nenechá nikým a ničím ukrást. Byla jeho, ať už se jí to bude líbit nebo ne. Vyklouzl z ní a vzal ji do náručí, než se i s ní sesunul na huňatý koberec pokrývající místnost. Zadíval se jí do obličeje. Tváře měla zčervenalé vášní, oči zavřené a ústa pootevřená. Neodolal a políbil ji. Jen letmý dotek rtů na jejích. Cítil, že se do jeho úst usmála. Nyní si již byla jistá, kdo to je.

„Viktore,“ zašeptala hlasem stále ještě zastřeným vášní, aniž by otevřela oči.  
„Ty jsi mě poznala?“ zeptal se s namyšleným úsměvem. Z očí mu zářilo potěšení. Přikývla hlavou.  
„Ale až při polibku. Takhle jsi mě líbával ty. Jenom ty,“ vysvětlila mu a přišlo jí, že tímto tvrzením ujišťuje jeho i sebe. Pevně ji k sobě přitiskl a položil jí bradu na vršek hlavy.  
„Nikdy už mě neopustíš. Nedovolím žádnému jinému, aby se tě dotkl,“ prohlásil pevně a v hlase mu zazvonilo ostří výhružky. Zavrtala se mu obličejem do krku. Cítila se celá. Po tolika letech marného hledání mezi všemi těmi muži, konečně našla svojí druhou polovinu v muži, kterého kdysi sama opustila. Nikdo, dokonce ani já, přece není neomylný, pomyslela si v duchu a zdusila smích, který se jí dral z hrdla při té myšlence. Na to ji Viktor Krum začal hladit po holé kůži a s úsměvem přemýšlel, jaké to asi bude milovat se v posteli. V jejich posteli.


End file.
